


Variations

by justhuman



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s09e13 Ripple Effect, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is surprised by the things she learns about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://justhuman.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [sg-1](http://justhuman.livejournal.com/tag/sg-1)  
  
---|---  
  
  
**Variations**

"Lime Jello?" Sam stepped into the VIP room and gave Janet a smile.

Janet poked the tip of her spoon into the green cube sitting on top, setting it to wiggle. "The sad truth is that it's comforting. Have a seat."

The chair scrapped across the cement floor as Sam sat down, shaking her head. "Comforting? You know, you sound exactly like-"

"Jack. I cannot tell you how many dishes of this stuff he's hauled into my med lab over the years." Janet ate a spoonful, laughing as she swallowed. "It got worse once he took over command of the SGC. I swear there are days that he has nothing better to do than visit the returning teams and try to foist this off on whoever has a splinter." She slid the dish across the table where it bumped lightly into Sam's coffee cup.

"What? You don't want anymore?"

"He ends up eating every bowl he brings down. It's not the same without him here to say everything will be fine," Janet said, a sad smile on her face.

"No," Sam lowered her eyes, staring into her cup. "It's not the same without him around." Clearing her throat, Sam wrapped her hands around the warm cup. "I'm sorry that we haven't found a way to send you back to your universe yet."

Reaching across the table, Janet lightly squeezed Sam's hand. "I know. I know all you Sams are trying. Some things are the same wherever you go."

Glancing up, Sam felt her cheeks flush slightly. "Some things yes, some things..."

"Some things?" Janet's voice was light and teasing as she slid her arms onto the table and rested her chin on the back of her hands.

Biting her lower lip, Sam tipped her head to the side, glancing out the open door to the VIP room. "Would you mind if I..."

With a shrug, Janet sat back in her chair. "Go ahead."

Sam got up and closed the door to the room. Her hand hesitated over the lock for a moment and then she turned it. As she turned, Sam folded her arms behind her and tucking her fingers into the waistband of her pants. "I've been talking to the other Sams."

"Trying to solve the dilemma of too many Sams... and Daniels and Teal'cs and Camerons, it's not a surprise that you'd turn to... you." Janet smiled. "What's up, Sam, you've met _you_ before."

"It's not about what's the same, but about the things that are different. I mean sure a decision here, an unexpected event there, but..."

Janet raised both eyebrows, silently demanding that she finish.

"But there's my love life," Sam cleared her throat.

"Ohh," Janet smiled. "In my reality-"

"No." Sam held up a hand then immediately pulled it back. "Yes, actually, I'd like to know because a dozen mes and..."

"And?"

"A dozen different answers. I mean there are some remarkable overlaps. I've dated, married and/or lived with Martouf in at least three realities."

"And maybe had sex with him in this one, recently?" Janet picked up Sam's coffee and had a sip.

"Oh god, how many people know?" Sam's eyes got wider.

"Relax," Janet patted Sam's hand. "Martouf told me this morning and no one else knows. How many realities featured Agent Barrett? In my reality he put a little gold band on your finger."

An image of Agent Barrett came into her head, and Sam thought about it. "That's...Wow,"

"It was a beautiful wedding." Janet laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well except for the part where Daniel kept muttering about you marrying the NID, and Jack checked the back of your neck for signs of the Goul'd."

A half smile spread across Sam's face, and she laughed. "I'd accuse you of making that up, but somehow I can see Jack doing that. I guess in your reality I'm not completely doomed."

"What? Sam, what are you talking about?" Putting down the cup, Janet took both of Sam's hands into her own.

"It's just that in all the realities it seems like I end up going through a lot of boyfriends. 'Tragic' was an adjective that came up with alarming frequency in many of the conversations," Sam blurted out.

"Sam," Janet shook her head. "I'm sure there was plenty of good in there that you're not focusing on. Like for instance, how about General O'Neill?"

"Oh, he came up when I talked to all the Sams," she said, wrapping her fingers around Janet's. "Avoided, dated, married, divorced. Divorced and not speaking came up a lot." Glancing at the closed door, she leaned in closer to Janet. "I suppose in that regard I'm lucky. Over the summer, when I was in Nevada and Jack was in Washington, we arranged to date long distance."

Janet's eyes opened wider, "Annnd?"

Samantha sighed. "And I couldn't get past him being my superior officer." Sam bumped her forehead against their hand. "I called him General in the middle of sex."

"Aw, honey. Are you telling me he didn't find that kinda hot?" Janet asked.

Sam looked up, seeing the sympathy in her friend's eyes. "He said he could've gotten used to it if I sounded less like a drill sergeant and more like a porn star."

"He did not!" Janet sat back shocked.

"I'm paraphrasing, but he was right. I just couldn't fully relax around him. God, I must have driven him nuts."

"Oh, Sam." Janet slid her hand along Sam's check, her fingertips lightly massaging the soft skin behind her ear.

Sam closed her eyes, reaching back for memories of all the conversations they had shared over the years. "I've missed you so much." She sniffed and fought the urge to pull away. "Janet, god, it's so good to be here with you again."

"Hey," Janet's voice had grown quiet. She used her thumb to wipe away a tear from Sam's cheek. "It's nice to know I'm loved. All the Daniels keeps touching me like they don't think I'm real, and more than one of the Teal'cs, well, I was afraid for my ribs when they hugged me."

Sam found herself holding onto Janet's free hand with both her own. "Today, one of my consoles had a lock up; it always locks up. One of the mes said it was just like hers. She had taken hers apart because it was bugging her. We both dived underneath with some screwdrivers -- same loose wire. Janet, while we were down there bonding over poor soldering skills, she told me, told me something about herself and her Janet."

"What did the other Sam have to say?"

"Well, uhm, she said we were close," Sam said.

"Close like we are now?" Janet's fingers teased Sam's hair.

Sam responded by rubbing her cheek against Janet's palm. "Yeah...maybe uhm..."

"Maybe closer?"

Sam looked at Janet's eyes, seeing what she had always seen, the kindness, the caring, but in an entirely new context. Slowly Janet leaned across the table, pressing her mouth against Sam's.

Sam didn't resist and wasn't sure at exactly what moment she closed her eyes and started kissing back.

 

_ **Fic: Variations** _

 


End file.
